Destiny loves to play
by aninhaw
Summary: Harry Potter does not know, but his life is about to change, without being aware that he gains a harem with some women probable and some not so probable. HP / NT / BL / NM / HG / LL / GW / FD / GD, possibly more. Dumbledore Controller / not evil. Lord Potter / Black, inheritance and possible changes in some facts from books and some not so.


Guys I do not know how to fix the right story at the site, if anyone can help me with this I will be very grateful.

Well, this story about Harry and I have it in my head and decided to post something, it was sudden and do not know how it will be time to bid posting, has the harem and consequently, the sex, but I'm still wondering if it will be something explicit or not.

As you will see in the course of reading that, I'm not very good, say Portuguese /English do not do so well for me, but I did my best with the help of Word and Google translator, so do not want kill me. :)

I really tried to fix the various errors in the text, but I think everyone will still find some difficulty reading it.

I solemnly hope it's better than before, I tried to dissect paragraph by paragraph ... Just to make you understand me. I did my best, though not the best. : (

Chapter 1

Someone walked beneath the thin drizzle in Little Whinging, Surrey, that person was none other than Harry James Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, the-boy-who-lived, the chosen, the protected of Dumbledore, the dirty secret of Dursleys, the troubled boy from the neighborhood, and of course the bane of Lord Voldemort.

Harry Potter grumbled while walking up to his house at number 4, he did not want return, but he must do it before Dudley did, otherwise his uncles leave him the outside this time, the incident with the dementors last year was still fresh in their memories, he in a rage for the death of his godfather him in a rage, exploded the porcelain relics of Aunt Petunia, it's not like he was sorry, not at all necessarily, but uncle Vernon Uncle Vernon seemed to him even more unpleasant than usual, maybe it was your damn hormones or maybe it was the death of the man he regarded as a surrogate father, but Harry was having constant mood swings and also physical and mental changes. Currently these changes were leaving him increasingly irritable and such that even Uncle Vernon was being careful to talk and what to talk about lately, even though sometimes his mouth were more active than their sense of preservation. Aunt Petunia on the other hand was strangely pleasant to him, Harry suspected she was afraid of his powers out of control, but began to wonder when his aunt appeared at times frustrating and many embarrassing,like last night when he was in the shower and she inadvertently ended up taking a shower with him, took more than a few minutes for him to not have a panic attack at seeing her aunt full-faced horse completely naked, was even stranger that she had showered naturally as if he were only a decorative piece bathroom, stumbling and slipping Harry ran and locked himself in his room for all night.

More strange it was that his body was reacting in touch with her, but he was not perverted or attracted by his aunt, but his body was burning asking for sex, he did not know why, he well knew that teenagers have such needs further his age, but he was having these impulses with all women (except those who were under fourteen years) and often these "impulses" were more than evident for his liking, and apparently his Aunt Petunia liked it a sick sort of way. He also noted the great interest in most of these girls and even women, and he started to like and hate at the same time it was as if there were two Harrys, one of them being perverted and sex-crazed and the other without the slightest touch to be able to speak with a girl who was not Hermione and even she did not escape these damn hormones.

Once he got home Harry ran into the room without dinner, this was one of the times when his aunt tried to harass him almost shamelessly. Harry threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes hoping that at least this night he did not woke up screaming and shaking because of pain in reviving again their terrible nightmares.

Little did he know that later that night exactly at midnight, he would wake up feeling a horrible pain that had nothing to do with his nightmares.

Bellatrix Lestrange (Black)

The woman heavy-lidded and long curly hair was wild and restless in her sleep, she woke lately moaning and screaming amidst the bed sheets as her body convulsed and arched seeking the release that never came. Her eyes opened quickly, never in all her life she imagined something like that happen to her a woman who has been married and worse for someone who barely reached puberty and an enemy to her unhappiness.

Lifting tottering the woman went to of the suite master bathroom it had shared with her husband before the divorce, speaking about Rodolfo that asshole had the nerve to tell her it she was not woman enough for him, that boldness, of course Bellatix Les .. . no, Bellatrix Black was more than enough, after all in her time at Hogwarts was for nothing that she was considered one of the prettiest in the whole castle, some have dared to say that she was a women more beautiful throughout Great Britain, it is obvious that she was not going to fool herself, all the years in Azkaban made her great harm, but her beauty had not abandoned her, was just worn out.

After a cold shower, Bellatrix threw herself on her bed thinking about a boy of beautiful emerald green eyes much like the killing curse, maybe if she was lucky could back where the dream has stopped.

Narcissa Malfoy (Black)

Narcissa never felt so lonely in her life, made a few solid four hours since Lucius and Draco had gone to God knows where, not that she cared for her husband, but she should at least know where her son was, she had that right, right? But this was now routine in the mansion, she knew would feel that way as soon as Draco completed thirteen years and even after three years she had not resigned yet.

Lucius took her son, her precious baby for the dens in Knockturn Alley, and who knows what kind of things their child was doing with the bitches that place, was not that kind of man Narcissa wanted his son to be, but she wanted her son to be with Lucius, is not it? Well at least what Lucius had before they married, maybe she never realized who really was her husband, sighing Narcissa took another sip of whiskey as she watched firein her fireplace, while sipping the liquid amber she remembered her last dream with Harry Potter, was the best erotic dream of her life, those green irises burning while him did everything he wanted with her, droplets of sweat forming on Potter skin... down in random patterns and all she wanted was that he were faster and stronger, Narcissa felt hot and had nothing to do with the fire or her sudden flushing.

Ginny Weasley

Had long since Ginevra had been having these wonderful dreams with her loved Harry, was deliciously excruciating and she did not know what to think of herself, hardly knew how to act in front of him, but in this year he will note her in one way or another. Her body was asking for something she could not give to herself yet, first she must convince Harry that she was no longer a child anymore and make him stop seeing her only as the sister of his best friend.

Smiling Ginny closed her eyes and tried your best to innovate scenarios for her dreams with Harry, she had imagined them in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, in the middle of Diagon Alley, in muggle London, amid the Forbidden Forest and even Gringotts. Ginevra was not stupid, she knew that most of these places was very bustling and she also knew that Harry would never do what he wanted with her in the crowd, moreover, Ginevra was not an exhibitionist, was just the sense of danger that attracts her and Harry exuded danger and was not in a bad way.

Nymphadora Tonks

Nymphadora was tired and stressed, at times like this the only thing that cheered was satisfy herr fantasies even if they were banned and only in her own head, turns out she was having some dreams with very hot young boy with messy hair, some of these dreams was potentially wrong, for Merlin's sake she was twenty-two years and he only sixteen, until a few months ago she was attracted to Remus Lupin, but then out of nowhere she falls in love with Harry Potter.

Despite everything she knew Harry was a piece of bad track at all times her thoughts fall back to him, Nymphadora was grateful that she was a woman when this happened, ever thought in the middle of a meeting of the Order she started think about Harry of a way that was improper and perceived (in a way because of course a part of their anatomy) by all.

Opening the door to her apartment Nymphadora dropped her things in the couch and sat sprawled between the pads. Feeling in a perverted impulse, she closed her eyes while touched herself, she imagined Harry's hands instead of her hands.

Hermione Granger

Having already done the final preparations for sleep, Hermione sat on her bed flipping through a thick book with the title: Hogwarts a Story, to tell the truth Hermione was not paying any attention to the book which was a very rare event and only happened when something disturbed her seriously.

Hermione was in a terrible dilemma, she was without sleep for three whole nights for fear of having those dreams again, dreams by the way she should not have, were forbidden and wrong, then Harry was her first and best friend and still had Ginny whom she regarded as her best friend too, Hermione knew how much Ginny loved Harry, but what she could do if she had succumbed to the boy with the scar and bright green eyes ... Stop! Stop! Please! Her mind screamed, while images of her last dream came with a tremendous force to destroy all barriers she had created, panting by the embarrassing memory the girl let her book fall while sinking in delicious and addictive forbidden dream with the boy before she considered like a brother.

Fleur e Gabrielle Dellacur

Fleur screamed and thrashed in her sleep, but contrary to what people would assume she was not having nightmares, your dreams were so disturbing, but in a very good way.

The boy moved slowly but that does not mean she was having less pleasure than if differently, while he expanded his inner muscles, Fleur watched his face, both lost in the pleasure of the moment, she squirmed to find a better angle and as if they were connected mentally the boy moved, he watching her movements to hit her pleasure spot, in a cry of pure ecstasy Fleur woke up drenched in sweat and very panting.

From the next room, another cry of release was heard, she knew her sister was having the same dreams by the same man with black hair.

Luna Lovegood

Luna had never been considered a normal girl, she knew what people were talking about it, but this was stopped when some boy with glasses had come to teach her to defend herself suddenly she turns surrounded by friends and able to shut the mouths of others not only with words if you know what I mean.

She was not sure when her admiration spent the attraction, but she knew she did not want to stop, your dreams with nargle had given a break to give way to dreams with the boy most coveted Hogwarts, she was not a fan of Harry Potter, she was his friend with a burning desire to be something more, and she knew that her wish would be realized, even if he was not just like in her dreams, Luna never had problem to share what it was hers, yes because Harry Potter was hers, but he was also of other women and she could feel that they would join soon to seal the contract.

Harry Potter

He felt only the pain, the pain was the only thing that was all over the place, your body, your mind, your soul. Something had gone ... and something had taken his place, it was something different from all the pain, it was ... what was it? A strange feeling but yet known, what would it be? It was all very confusing for him.

Harry was feeling his body change, something was running through his veins, he suddenly remembered the feeling was like when the basilisk had poisoned him... viscous and thick. Pain everywhere, but dulled by something strange, Harry Potter could feel his bones stretching, your skin tingly to accompany the surge, his muscles burning and damn the pain does not go and does not diminish, his head throbbed wildly, clenching his teeth not to wake his family, he swallowed all the agony and pushed away for a corner of his mind, grabbing his blanket in a hug to try vainly transfer his agony to that piece of cloth, Harry Potter tried to sleep again, sleep is almost like a magic cure for any type of pain, is not it? Feeling your body tremendously heavy and painful in many areas of his anatomy, he forced himself to sleep at least a few hours.

When Mr. Potter waking in the morning he would have a nice surprise to look in the mirror.


End file.
